Pulling The Trigger
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Star Wars/Fire Emblem/Crossing Souls/Year Without A Santa Claus/Loud House/X-Over Crossover. Connected to my FE Sacred Stones Redone GBA game project. A novelization of Rey and Robin’s C Support, when everyone is tasked in taking down a rogue droid and Rey almost fails.


It was a chaotic scene in camp. Everyone in Zero's army had been resting after a battle, to recover before packing up and moving on with their journey, when a giant droid had appeared and gone berserk, causing complete mayhem. Shaggy was nowhere to be found for him to simply speak the droid out of existence, so everyone had to rely on their own power to take care of the threat. Mekkkah, Lizy, and Mortus has managed to lure the droid outside of camp, into an isolated area of shredded forest, and were being backed up by some of their other allies in keeping the machine cornered and away from camp, while those that weren't activately taking part in containing the droid were guarding the camp entrance.

Robin happened to be to leading the attack herself, despite her role as the army tactician. Donning an earpiece, which the elderly queen-mother was able to figure out how to use quickly, despite coming from a medieval world, Robin radioed in to Iris and Rey, the Reploid and Sith being situated atop a cliff large enough to tower above the droid, being careful to remain out of sight so it wouldn't spot them.

"Iris, Rey, do you copy? Iris, fire at will once the target is in range. Rey, follow up with your saber. It's armor will falter if you hit it with enough force." Robin ordered.

The two females on the other end prepared to strike. Rey activated her double lightsaber, both crimson blades glowing darkly, while Iris shifted her left hand to the Iris Buster. As the droid moved closer and then stood in place, cautiously staring down at those on the ground, Iris aimed her Buster and began to charge up, blue and pink energy swirling around it.

"Eyyaaaaahhh!" Iris yelled.

The brown haired android girl fired. The blast slammed the rogue droid to the ground. Iris fired off another short burst and then jumped off the cliff alongside Iris. Rey slashed the droid with one blade of her dual lightsaber, a long gash dug into the metal as she fell, and both girls dropped to the ground.

"Now!" Robin yelled.

"Roger! I'll secure the area!" Sale the Alligator exclaimed.

He and some of the other members of the group ran towards the downed droid, but it suddenly rose up, and to their shock, apart from the gash that Rey had inflicted on it, it hadn't been damaged at all. Not even the gash itself was deep enough to be serious, but rather served as only a minor nuisance to the droid.

"What? The thing's hardly damaged!" Matt said in shock.

The droid raised it's fist and aimed it downwards.

"Look out!" Lizy shouted.

Everyone leaped backwards just in time to avoid getting crushed by a punch.

"Ah! Stop that thing!" Fjorm shouted.

"Iris, do you have a fix on the main generator?" Robin asked into her earpiece.

Iris had engaged battle with the droid, using both the Iris Buster and the I-Saber to hold off the giant bot. The brunette barely dodged a furious attack from the droid.

"It's no good! This thing's too fast! I can't get close!" Iris replied.

The droid suddenly grabbed Iris. The girl released a cry of alarm as it swung her around and threw her into Mortus, sending the Reploid and comic book character into each other.

"Take this!" Snow Miser shouted.

The lord of ice and snow breathed ice at the drone and froze it to the ground. Despite that, though, the droid started to break free.

"It's so strong!" Lizy cried.

The droid stopped trying to break free for a moment and armed a laser, spraying it all over the area. The attackers barely evaded the attack as the laser leveled the area, cutting down trees and sending them toppling to the ground. The droid took everyone's stunned states to fully break free.

"Whaa..." Matt started to ask.

Bylara glared at the droid as she unsheathed her copy of the Sword of the Creator. The ancient blade shifted into it's whip form as she flicked her wrist, before she flung it forward. The sword's extended blade dug into the metal shell of the droid, severely shredding and damaging the frame, but before Bylara could use the sword further, the droid lunged out and grabbed her, causing her to accidentally release her grip on her sword.

"Ah! He... help! Help me!" Bylara shouted.

"Oh no!" Fjorm cried.

Rey charged over and launched multiple shots from her blaster at the droid, but they deflected off. Rey cursed and put away her blaster, knowing what she had to do. She raised both her hands, prepared to unleash lightning at the droid. The droid stalked forward as the others leaped backwards.

"I won't let you push my friends around like that!" Lizy shouted.

The whitenette rocker girl jumped off of her horse Maplewood and flew through the air. She released a blast of Firaga, which damaged part of the droid's leg mechanism, but the damage didn't slow the robot down at all.

"The generator! Hit the generator!" Sale shouted, discovering the droid's weak spot.

Rey hesitated. She couldn't get a clear shot without accidentally frying Bylara with torrents of sith lightning. As Rey tried to get a clear shot, Bylara cried out again for help.

"Help... me! Augh!" Bylara cried, the greenette wincing in pain.

The others only grew more agitated at Rey's hesitation.

"The generator, Rey! Hit the generator!" Matt shouted.

"Augh... aghh!" Bylara cried in pain.

"Rey, hurry it up!" Mortus ordered.

Rey continued to hesitate, until Omega suddenly leaped in front of Rey. The Devil Reploid snarled as he activated the O-Saber and slashed at the droid's generator with the saber, the magenta blade cutting flawlessly through the machinery like a knife in hot butter. Unfortunately, Bylara's arm was severed as well, eliciting a horrible scream of pain from her. The droid completely shut down and crashed to the ground. All of Omega's allies, including Rey, stood down and surveyed the damage.

"Phew!" Sale exhaled in relief.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the other members of the camp regrouped with those that had cornered the rogue droid. Bylara was being tended to, along with any other person that had injuries. Rey walked glumily past, until Lizy stopped her. The rocker girl frowned at the Sith woman.

"Rey! Why didn't you shoot your lightning?" Lizy asked.

Rey lowered her head.

"Lizy, I... I..." Rey started to reply.

She trailed off and remained silent. Lizy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do you have any idea how many casualties there would have been if Omega Zero hadn't taken that thing out when he did?" Lizy asked irritably.

Bylara interrupted the conversation, being tended to nearby by both Lissa and Shaggy.

"No, it was my fault, Lizy. I let that thing get a hold of me. I'm just..." Bylara started to say.

The greenette bit her lip and hissed in pain as Shaggy reattached her arm to the rest of her body with his power.

"I'm just glad... that Omega was able to get me out of that mess." Bylara said.

Bylara was helped up by Lissa and Shaggy, and the two brought her inside the medical building, out of view. Rey glanced up to see Robin speaking to Lilith. The Lamia girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure thing, Grandma Robin!" Lilith exclaimed.

The redhead Lamia slithered off. Robin turned to look at Rey and approached her as Lizy took it as her cue to leave.

"Rey..." Robin started to say with a frown.

"Yes, Robin?" Rey asked.

"Your capabilities with lightning are no different than my own. You could have easily hit the generator. You are aware that there was only a small chance that Bylara would have been hit by the blast, correct?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Robin... I..." Rey started to replied.

"Listen well, Rey. There are times when we cannot afford to hesitate in initiating an attack, in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield for those who cannot protect themselves. That is our duty in this land, during this war. Never forget that." Robin said.

Rey was surprised by her words.

"Robin..." Rey started to say.

Robin walked off, not saying a word.


End file.
